landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Land Before Time Wiki/Fanfiction Episode/Return of the Egg Stealers
This is the third episode of season 2. Plot Ozzy and Strut are back. This time, they are planning to take Sharptooth eggs. Strut is nervous, but Ozzy is determined. Ozzy nabs some Metriacanthosaurus eggs. They are able to get away in time. Meanwhile, the kids, who happen to be out in the Mysterious Beyond , come near. Ducky and Petrie are grabbed by the upset Sharptooth parents. It looks bad for them, but in desperation, Chomper makes a deal with the parents. If they get the eggs back before sunset, Ducky and Petrie will be let go. If not, the two will be eaten. The kids set off. Chomper thinks that he recognizes the smell of the Egg Stealers. Strut, meanwhile, is getting really nervious and asks Ozzy if maybe they should give up. Ozzy gets mad and sings the Eggs song. Chomper, meanwhile, realizes that the smell he is smelling is of Ozzy and Strut. The kids cautiously go after the Egg Stealers. Meanwhile, Ducky and Petrie, who are wondering why they haven't been eaten yet, try and ask the Sharpteeth what is going on. However, the couple does not understand Leaf Eater. Finally, the female gets the idea to play charades and eventually Ducky and Petrie realize that Chomper must get the eggs back before sunset or else they will be eaten. The two are terrified. The couple feels bad for the kids and agree to eat them quickly if Chomper fails in his task. The two also are under the mistaken impression that Ducky and Petrie will be eaten by Chomper if he gets the eggs, though they don't get why he is so eager to eat them as this seems too difficult to get a meal. Chomper confronts Ozzy and Strut. However, they overpower him and take off with him, intending to dispose of him. However, they mistakenly leave their eggs behind while doing this, allowing the kids to grab them while Littlefoot goes after Chomper. Ozzy and Strut are about to throw Chomper off a cliff when Littlefoot shows up. Ozzy is angry that "an annoying weed wacker" would bother him and moves toward Littlefoot. However, Chomper asks them if they are forgetting something. Ozzy realizes with hororr that they don't have the eggs. Littlefoot uses the distraction to ram Ozzy, freeing Chomper. Chomper tries to bite Strut, but Strut dodges him. However, Strut collides with Ozzy and the two go rolling down along the edge of the cliff, eventually falling off of it and into a thorn patch. The two get out of the throns eventually. Ozzy wonders how the day could get worse. However, it does as Screech and Thud find and chase them. Eventually, the two Egg Stealers are able to lose the two Fast Biters . Strut offers his brother a leaf to eat. Ozzy angrily hits Strut and says "Strut!". Meanwhile, the kids are able to bring the eggs back just in the nick of time. True to their word, the Sharpteeth let the kids go. The kids sing "Feel So Happy ". When the kids leave, the two adult Sharpteeth realize that Chomper isn't going to eat the kids and is their friend. They realize that the kids have a good friend. The kids return to the Great Valley , glad to have made it back alive. Category:Fanfiction TV Series episode Category:Ozzy Fanfiction Category:Strut Fanfiction Category:Littlefoot Fanfiction Category:Cera Fanfiction Category:Ducky Fanfiction Category:Chomper Fanfiction Category:Petrie Fanfiction Category:Spike Fanfiction Category:Ruby Fanfiction Category:Sharptooth OCs Category:Mongoose Lover